kirbyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Krustenkäse
Archiv 1 Antworten Wenn du meine neue Box gelesen hast (ist die schon drin?) weißt du, dass ich mehr auf meiner Diskussion antworte (wegen der Übersicht). Also auch mal auf meiner vorbeischauen :) Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 16:04, 19. Feb. 2009 (UTC) PS: Ich hab mal ein Archiv angelegt. AfW8 Ich bin mir jetzt etwas unsicher, was du gelesen hast - Sag mir, dass es nicht FSS war :) Also, du kannst gerne schreiben, im Prinzip wann du willst (gemeint von der Geschichtlichen Abfolge; das heißt ich mache eine Gastautoren-Rubrik dazu, dann geht das schon, ganz wie du willst). Kennst du dich mit MUM (MeerUndMehr) etwas aus? Denn ich bekomme leicht die Kriese, wenn ich alles 1000 mal fixen muss (was mich daran erinnert, dass es schon wieder nicht korrekt geht....)... Also, Vorschlag, ich lege eine Geschichte mit deinem Usernamen an, dann kannst du sie später zum passenden Namen verschieben. Ich freue mich riesig, dass du mitschrieben willst, ich schicke dir mal das Hallo von dort :) Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 08:08, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Zur Info, gibt es Probleme, ich bin erst nach (frühestens; siehe meine Benutzerseite) 20:00 wieder erreichbar. Danke für dein Verstandnis :) Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 12:07, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, gerne doch :) Wenn es um Geschichten geht, schreib mir bitte in MeerUndMehr, dann weiß ich gleich, worum es geht. Bis morgen dann :) Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 19:31, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Wegen Mike-Fähigkeit Ich habe die besagte Seite in Popstar-Fähigkeit geändert, da ich die deutsche Version von "Kirby: Schatten bedrohen Traumland" für den GBA gezockt habe und weiß daher, dass es die offizielle deutsche Bezeichnung ist. Ich hoffe das geht in Ordnung. Und noch ein Tipp: Auf der Homepage von Kirby's Rainbow Resort gibt es eine Kategorie, die heißt Kirby around the World(ganz oben links). Dort findest du viele Fakten aus einigen Kirby-Spielen in verschiedenen Sprachen (natürlich auch in Deutsch^^) gez. dein Kollege Schikado 14:05, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Meister Vielbeschäftigter Mann hier, oder vilebeschäftigte Frau? Naja, mir grad egal (sorry), ich wollte dich nur fragen, was hältst du von der Meister Fähigkeit, der Tabelle drunter meine ich? Nitzudan(Diskussion) 16:16, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC) : Tja, was glaubst du wohl, woher ich das hab? Die ganzen Bilder sind entweder von Kirby's Rainbow Resort oder Screenshoots von Kirby's Fun Pak oder Kirby & the Amazing Mirror. Und das mit dem Geschlecht tut mir Leid. PS: Wie läufts mit AfW8? Machst du da was oder machst du da nix? Is nur ne Frage, ich schreibe nähmlich auch gerade weiter und außerdem, es gibt ein Spiel wo auch Kirby und sogar Waddle Dee spricht. Nitzudan(Diskussion) 16:23, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Namen der Gegner/Partner Mit Ausnahme von Mr. Frosty, der im deutschen Dr. Eisbart heißt, ist alles richtig. Das weiß ich aus dem Kopf^^ Eine Frage, wie lange bist du noch on? Nitzudan(Diskussion) 16:46, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC) : Oh, da sehe ich doch noch einen! Pelly heißt in Wirklichkeit (ich glaub sogar in beiden Sprachen) Pengy. Naja, wird aber auch nciht so schlimm sein. Bist du noch bis sagen wir mal 21:00 on? Nitzudan(Diskussion) 17:07, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :: Naja, auf Eis-Fähigkeit steht Pelly, und das ist zumindest im deutschen auf jeden Fall falsch. Das mit der Uhrzeit bleibt vorerstmal mein geheimnis^^ Ich geb dir schon rechtzeitig bescheid, wenn du pech hast erst montag. Naja. So ne Frage, warst du schon auf meiner Seite im Youtube? Nitzudan(Diskussion) 17:17, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Auch noch wichtig, dass mit der Kategorie Häufige Gegner scheinst du oder Shikado falsch verstanden zu haben. Es geht nicht darum, wie oft er in einem Spiel auftaucht, sondern in wie vielen Spielen er auftaucht. Nitzudan(Diskussion) 17:24, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Spectropedia Könnte ich machen, allerdings brauche ich dafür eine grobe Idee, wie es aussehen muss. (Sorry wegen der langen Antwort, ich musste mir meine nächste Kirby-Übersetzung mal anschauen.) Könntest du mir in etwa sagen, wie es auszusehen hat? PS: Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich gut in sowas bin?^^ Nitzudan(Diskussion) 17:58, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Gut, Rallen und die zwei Spectrobes (deren Klassen-Namen sin mir zu kompliziert zum auswendig lernen) kann ich machen. Mit transparentem hintergrund sieht das übrigens viel besser aus. Natürlich werde ich dich gleich wenn ich fertig bin informieren. Gezeichnet (^^), Nitzudan(Diskussion) 18:07, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ja, auch ich habe Spectrobes, aber bis auf Rallen, Jeena und den Commander kann ich mir dort keinen Namen merken... Also werde ich dir im Spectropedia keine große Hilfe sein... Nitzudan(Diskussion) 18:17, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Nach jahrelanger Kleinstarbeit endlich fertig. Sag, ob es dir zusagt... left|250px Nitzudan(Diskussion) 19:32, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Daran hab ich auch sage und schreibe zwei Stunden gesessen! Etwas dankbarkeit wäre angebracht^^ Nein scherz, und weswegen ich dich sprechen wollte, es ging um eine Beförderung deinerseits. wenn du deine Sache in Spectropedia gut machst, dann denken MtaÄ und ich (ich hoffe ich habe sie richtig verstanden...) über eine Beförderung von dir zum Admin nach. PS: Deine AfW8 Story geht in eine seeehr eigene Richtung, aber mach nur weiter. Mir wurde gerade mitgeteilt, dass das Bild zu groß ist. Nitzudan(Diskussion) 20:02, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Nicht gleich übertreiben. Das Logo ist zirka 600 px zu groß, aber ich hab es jetzt etwas kleiner. Und das mit dem Admin ist noch nciht beschlossene Sache. Aber wenn du deine sache in Spectropedia (verdammt langes wort) gut machst, könnte es klappen. Und jetzt sei su gut und himmele mich nciht an... Nitzudan(Diskussion) 20:15, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Now it is finished... And I, too... Dein Logo hat ENDLICH die richtige Größe... hab noch viel spaß damit... Nitzudan(Diskussion) 20:31, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC) w:c:de.spectrobes Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 20:55, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC) All Kirby wants to do is walk away Wie denn Hintergrundmusik? Das ist das wichtigste am ganzen teil! und ich habe nicht damit angefangen, es spectropedia zu nennen. Jedenfalls, Wenn mir langweilig ist, entsteht immer sowas und niemand hat dich gezwungen, es zu hören/sehen. Nitzudan(Diskussion) 21:03, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC) kirby.wikia.com Es liegt schlichtweg daran, dass es im Englischen einfach mehr Benutzer gibt als hier. Aber da du und Schikaso (hoffe, so richtig) den Weg hierher gefunden habt, finden es andere sicher auch noch. Solche Sachen wie das Kirby-Quiz und die Superstar Arena locken nochmal mehr Benutzer an, das ist der Trick dabei ;) Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 13:18, 22. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :User kommen und gehen, so ist das leider. 900 erstaunen dich? Sieh mal hier her: w:c:wow -Wikias größtes Wiki. Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 13:23, 22. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::Also, krank ist das nicht, nur gibt es viele Leute die da mitschreiben, da kommt das zusammen. Ich schreib ja an w:c:de.gaming, wie du sicherlich weißt. Ist die deutsche Version von w:c:gaming. Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 13:29, 22. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :::Ich hab ihn eingefügt, verklagen kannst du gerne mal versuchen, aber die Box unten (die hoffe ich mal drin ist) gibt einen Hinweis, der die Lizenz erfüllt. Also nimm lieber Option 2. :) Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 13:36, 22. Feb. 2009 (UTC) RE: Feuerball Danke für deine lobende Kritik^^! Hab außerdem noch 'ne Info zu Phan Phan ergänzt. Schikado 14:18, 22. Feb. 2009 (UTC)